Meh
by Gaara of Sunagakure
Summary: Sora, Roxas, and AntiSora are triplets who have some... family issues. Their parents, Areis and Leon, are having trouble with the fact that AntiSora just might be possessed by a demon. This is a Kingdom Hearts II Story and the story line is screwed up to
1. Chapter 1

Meh

Disclaimer: I am the one who is typing this fanfic… the characters where courtesy of Hyatt. The Anti-Sora thing was both of our ideas (we just keep adding random crap to this stupid thing) the whole Ed in the fic thing was Hyatt and I added Peter. Just so...you people...know who...gets credit for what. cough coughMwahahahaha

Song of this fic: "And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground, and if they get me take this spike to my heart and…"

Chapter One: Horse Tranquilizers

The morning sun peered into my window and over my face. The warmth of the light was enough to tell me that it was time for me to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes only to see Anti-Sora hanging upside down from my ceiling fan.

"Mom! Anti-Sora is hanging from the ceiling fan by his foot again!" I screamed as he stared me straight in the eyes with malice. Then from down the stairs I heard my mom scream back an answer.

"Just grab the broom!" she said followed by a glass braking.

"I can't! I think he's about to pounce! He won't stop saying 'Namu'!"

"Then make Sora do it!" she said followed by another glass braking.

"Sora do something, please!"

With that, Sora sat up from his bed and turned on the ceiling fan. Anti-Sora hung there by his foot as the fan began to rotate. Sora and I sat up in interest as we began to count aloud how many rotations he could withstand.

"We should make bets," Sora said reaching for his wallet, "I bet five munny and a piece of gum he can stay on for thirty rotations."

"All right, I'll put in three munny and a pair of mismatch socks, he falls before."

Twenty-nine rotations later, Anti-Sora hits the wall and slowly slides down towards the floor. As soon as Anti-Sora hit the ground, he dashed for the door. Before he could run out, Sora kicks the door close and causes him to run into it. Without stopping, he recovers and begins to jump like a frog and every time he was in midair, he screamed out "namu". This was enough to scare anyone. However, his twin brothers who were Sora and I are use to it. We are triplets and God help mom for every time we have to use horse tranquilizers just to get Anti-Sora into his cage. But since Anti-Sora has more energy than a thousand horses put together, dad would have the cage ready by the time mom shoots Anti-Sora, while Sora and I would protect the sides, just in case he snapped out of it before we got the cage closed. It was very tiring.

"Boys! Will you grab the chains while I load the tranquilizers? Leon is getting Anti-Sora's chair ready." She asked followed by another glass shattering. We lose more plates that way.

"Sure thing mom!" We screamed in unison, followed by a deep glare, for we hate when we do that.

"Aeris are you ready?" dad asked from the kitchen.

"Yes dear… boys ready!"

"Ready mom!" We said once again in unison, followed by a quick glare and a grunt as we tried to lift the heavy chains.

The chains are about three hundred pounds and as thick as a lead pipe. We drug the chains into the kitchen and waited for the sound of the tranquilizer fire. Then we knew it was time to get ready, if we mess up at all, Anti-Sora might reattach himself to a fan, and our ceilings are about nine feet high due to the fact that in our old house, the ceiling was only six feet high and Anti-Sora kept jumping into the ceiling fans thus shooting himself across the room. It broke a lot of windows. We heard the shot and got ready, mom ran down the stairs with Anti-Sora upside down and looking a little high. She tossed him to dad who then held him in the chair as the rest of us tried to tie him up before he knew what was happening. Three minutes later Anti-Sora had been restrained.

"Mom, why didn't you just give Anti-Sora his own name?" Sora asked in a whining manner.

"Because dear, we had to hurry up and name him because after we picked you boys up from the hospital two days after you were born, they had told me that he was the opposite of you two and that he needs to be restrained at all times or beaten to death, and abortion is frowned upon." Mom then knocked her glass off onto the floor due to the hand gesture she had done.

"Well that's nice Aeris. You know we should probably just buy plastic things for now on… it's to expensive to keep buying glass plates and cups since you brake at least the whole set by the following evening." Dad said peering at the mess of glass and coke that was on the floor.

"Just sweep it up and feed it to Anti-Sora. He likes eating broken glass." Sora said questioning the food in front of him.

"I agree with Sora mom; what is this suppose to be? It looks like apple/chicken/pie/veggie/lemon pasta. Look at his face. Sora looks like he just saw a fat man in a thong on a sunny beach. He's totally disgusted."

"Leon, are you not going to eat either?" Mom said realizing what I had just said was tremendously true.

"Uhm, sorry dear, but… I'm not hungry; I ate lunch late and… I…Wow my stomach hurts excuse me."

"Hey mom, I have some munny, let's just go out to eat." I suggested then realizing that Anti-Sora was trying to gnaw his way through his chains.

Sora looked at Anti-Sora and then at me. Mom looked and dad then at her food. I looked at Anti-Sora then at his cage.

"Nice idea there, but you forgot you important thing… ANTI-SORA IS A POSSESSED, LOOKALIKE WHO EATS THROUGH CHAINS AND SHARDS OF GLASS!" I think Sora is mad or irritated or something, because he just knocked over Anti-Sora's chair.

"Uhm, I was thinking put some cereal or something in Anti-Sora's cage and just the four of us go. Plus, we're not legally aloud to let him go anywhere outside of the house other than to his "school" and to the doctor. So I was thinking some pizza."

"Alright, first things first. Anti-Sora, what do you want to eat?" mom asked him putting down a piece of paper that had pictures of food that he was able to eat.

"I will eat your heart!" he screamed pointing to the picture of a steak.

"Sora I really wish Riku didn't teach him to say that, it's starting to freak me out." Dad said looking at Anti-Sora with his eye brail basically floating over his head.

"Well it's better than want Axel's teaching Roxas." Sora replied opening the fridge in search of a steak.

"What do you mean? What is he teaching Roxas?" mom asked. I cut Sora off before he said something that would get me beaten until I would act just like Anti-Sora who is now trying to gnaw off his own foot.

"Yeah, anyways, I think that I have enough for us to get all the toppings we want and even a..." I was interrupted by mom who was now interested in Axel.

"Come to think of it, I have never seen Axel. Doesn't he go to your school?"

"Sure." I said with a smile as I helped unchain Anti-Sora and load the tranquilizer gun, which from now on shall be called the T.G.

We got Anti-Sora in his cage and called in Kairi for babysitting. Oh how I detest her but I have to be nice since it's Sora's girlfriend… but… mom and dad don't know about that… hmm…

AFTER DINNER

When we got back into the house we found the kitchen tore apart and Anti-Sora in the living room screaming 'namu' again. I walked in there to see Anti-Sora hanging from the ceiling fan and Kairi under him screaming for him to get down. I chuckled as I grabbed the broom. With a swift swipe (say that five times fast) Anti-Sora was on the couch upside down.

"Look Kairi, the only thing you had to do is make sure he didn't eat his own foot, now why did you think that doing that would require him being attached to the ceiling?" Did I mention that I **_HATED_** Kairi?

"I know you said not to, but he looked so trapped." She said backing away from him.

"Really, hmm… maybe that's because he was trapped!" Wow, she is indeed an idiot.

Author: Looky! I made a chapter in only two, COUNT 'EM, TWO DAYS! Anyways, Same old thing as all the others. Review if you like it and think I should keep going… if you hate it, it's your opinion, this is America if you hate it… tell me… so I can "think" about what you wrote. Anyways… R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Meh**

**Disclaimer: Uhm… Hyatt is no longer Hyatt, she has changed her name to Rikku yet again… so… credit for what Axel is teaching Roxas goes to Rikku and everything else is coming off the top of my head… if you haven't played Kingdom Hearts 2 and you don't want anything to get ruined you might want to stop reading this fanfic because… I just might ruin it for you… Mwahahahaha! Because I am evil like that.**

**For Your Knowledge of knowing: I'm about to throw Full Metal Alchemist in this story… BEWARE OF MY OOC AND RANDOMNESS! I'll fill you in on the OOC characters at the end of each chapter… unless I forget… which I probably will. **

**Song of this fic: "And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground, and if they get me take this spike and… you put the spike in my heart!" dramatic music starts playing**

**Chapter Two: Why Me!**

I woke up to see Sora staring straight at me with a mischievous look on his face. I felt uncomfortable as I saw a cheek-to-cheek smile appear. He stood up from the floor and I cocked my head ever so slightly and blinked in confusion. I sat up on my bed and turned towards him. As he backed out of the room, I stood up and followed. I walked into the kitchen to see that mom was attempting to cook again.

"Good morning Roxas." She said closing her eyes and facing towards me.

"G'mornin'." I replied noticing that Anti-Sora's cage was not in the kitchen as it always was. "Where's Anti-Sora mom?"

"Well, since you boys have school today, your father works, and I have to go for a job interview, I took him over to Sephiroth's house to watch him."

"You trust Sephiroth with your possessed child? Next thing we know Anti-Sora's going to catch the house on fire and start singing in Latin!"

"No dear, Sephiroth works too. Paine is going to watch him."

"You trust Riku's relatives to watch your possessed child without teaching him to catch things on fire?"

"Now now Roxas, Paine is capable of taking care of him, besides, all she has to do is watch him and make sure he doesn't eat his own foot right?"

"Well yeah… I guess that is true. Ok." I said walking towards the door, "and by the way mom, the eggs are on fire."

As I walked back to Sora's and my room, I saw dad and warned him that mom was about to catch the house on fire. I stopped at my closet door, finally realizing what Sora had been smiling about; there was an unknown sticky substance in my hair. WHAT A CHILDISH PRANK! I marched down the hallway where I came upon the rat that had put gum in my hair.

"Listen Sora, remember last time we had a prank war? We were at summer camp and you were showering. I hung your clothes off the flagpole and put glue all over your towel. Now tell me brother, do you really want me to make the first day of school the last one you attend?"

"You won't kill me so stop trying to act like you will." Sora said questioning what he had said.

"Kill you? My dearest brother, I would never even inflict the tiniest wound that may draw blood upon you. I meant only, if I prank you as I did at the camp, you would not go back to school because of the embarrassment that will become you. You would find excuses to skip school from heartburn to indigestion, and what would mom say… Hmm? She would say, 'Take Pepto-Bismol' And you will have to just skip school and be grounded so you couldn't see your big headed girlfriend." I have no idea what the hell I just said… I think I confused both Sora and myself.

Sora's eyes got big as he went down the hall. I grabbed a towel and headed towards the shower.

LATER

"Roxas! Sora! Your bus is here!" Mom screamed from down the stairs.

Sora and I raced to the bus for we do this everyday. Sora took his usual seat next to Kairi. He always has to do his own little public display of affection to rub in the fact that he has a girlfriend who is supposedly popular, but Riku, Axel, and I have made our own Anti-Kairi club, which I find somehow ironic. **_(Get it? Anti-Sora, Anti-Kairi? Meh…you're hopeless.)_** I grabbed a seat towards the middle and waited until the bus picked up Riku and Saix, his brother. They always seem to make the trip to school more interesting, and Riku always embarrasses the hell out of Sora so it is so worth the wait. As Saix got on, he grabbed a seat at the very front so he could be the first one off the "Damned Bus" as he liked to say. Riku walked up the stairs and let Sora know he was there by screaming something for him.

"Sora! My God, child! Stop trying to eat Kairi's head! It'll never work it's bigger than you are!" He said this then claimed the seat in front of him to ensure that they would feel uncomfortable with him staring at them, peering over the seat so they could only see his eyes.

I turned to watch what all Riku would do to keep Sora beat red. I completely lost myself in the fun. I was watching Sora stutter as he tried to answer Riku's question about "how far" Kairi and him have gotten in their relationship. I didn't even notice that Axel was already on the bus, in the chair in front of me, staring at the back of my head, waiting for me to turn around. He finally got tired of waiting so he took a rubber band and shot a hornet at the back of my exposed neck. I grabbed hold of my neck and turned around to see him smiling as big and his face would let him.

"So sport, how was your weekend?" He asked me. I answered even though I knew he did not really care… it was more protocol, or as he liked to say modus operandi.

"Anti-Sora scared Kairi and I got to hit him with a broom. How about you?"

"Oh ME! I simply laid around my favorite nephew's house all day."

Axel was Sephiroth's equally as pyro brother, much younger of course. Sephiroth is thirty and Axel is seventeen. **_(in the fic they are at least…look, here I go messing more things up. --Innocent giggle--) _**I'm guessing that Sephiroth's parents are still in business to have a kid, thirteen years after Sephiroth was born... Anyways, I'm a freshman and Axel is a junior simple as that.

"So you tortured Riku all weekend?"

"Pretty much!" he got excited enough to scream it out and laugh. I wonder what he did.

"Hey Roxas!" Riku screamed grinning, "What is Axel teaching you?"

"Way to pass him over here Sora." I said glaring at him then glancing at Riku who was slowly leaning towards my seat.

"So Roxy?"

"Why? And why are you calling me Roxy!"

"Stop stalling and answer me already." Evil.

"None of your business!"

"I'll tell you oh favorite nephew of mine." Now Axel is trying to embarrass both Riku and I at the same time. Two points YAY! "I'm am teaching Roxy how to do…Ah look we're here!" Saved by the school.

"No seriously. What are you teaching him? It's got to be something weird if you both won't just come on out and say it." Riku said standing up and grabbing my arm, "Come on Roxy… don't make me have to black mail you with what I think is going on."

At this time, Riku put on one of those innocent smiles and is playing it off quite well. Damn those drama classes.

"Look nephew! I'll tell you when I come over to your house tonight to kick your ass at another heated round of our favorite sport. I win every time you know?" Axel is simply smiling.

"That's only because you always tackle me before I can score!" Riku said moving closer to Axel's face.

"And your point is?" Axel asked moving closer to Riku. At this time they are maybe half a centimeter away from each other's faces exchanging the death glare.

"That's not how the game goes! You're not suppose to tackle me! Even when I'm on the same team as you, you tackle me you moron!"

"Ok… wait a second. Axel knows how to play football?" Sora asked looking utterly confused.

"No you idiot! We weren't even playing football." Riku said as Kairi drooled slightly.

"Then what were you playing that you tackle in?" Sora is obviously confused.

"He wasn't supposed to tackle me. That's the whole point of this conversation. We were playing Ping-Pong."**_(Never saw that coming did you? Nope sure didn't… DO NOT LIE! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! Ok you probably did. –sighs- no fun!) _**

"Hey…where's Roxas?" Axel asked looking around for me.

I sat in my first block class, language arts, writing a note to Axel about my lessons. I'm not telling you what he's teaching me either. I'll leave you hanging until I decide to whip it out on you. The teacher walked in and announced that we had a new student, at first I didn't pay her any mind until I realized who it was.

"Class, meet Anti-Sora!" The teacher said flipping her long blonde hair, as Anti-Sora crawled in on all fours.

"How is he in this class! He can't say anything! He's not even supposed to be out of his cage!" Sora yelled from behind me.

"You idiot, shut up!" Riku said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Miss Rikku, my twin does have a point, Anti-Sora tries to eat his own foot when he's by himself and he can only say two things." I said leaning back in my chair.

"Well, that's odd seeing how this boy took the entrance exams with a woman, who so happens to be one of my best friends, this morning and got a perfect score." Miss Rikku said while assigning Anti-Sora a seat.

"Wait a minute; Riku… wasn't your mom watching Anti-Sora today?" I asked turning around.

"Yeap! I'm surprised your mom actually let her too." Riku laughed as he put his head on the desk, hiding the tears that where forming in his eyes.

"Well think of it this way," I said facing Sora, "at least he isn't singing in Latin." I giggled and turned around to see Anti-Sora staring me right in the eyes.

"Namu!" he screamed then licked my face.

"Eww!" A group of girls said in unison at the site.

"Damnit Anti-Sora, stop it!" I yelled pushing him back in his seat.

"Roxas don't cuss, it's not nice." Riku said in a taunting manner, peeking up from his arms.

"Shuddup already!" Sora yelled cupping his face in his hands as it became redder and redder.

"Namu namu namu namu namu namu namu namu namu!" Anti-Sora screamed high pitch then attached his foot to the ceiling fan.

"Good luck getting him down," I said wiping my face off with a tissue.

LATER

That whole period was complete chaos. Miss Rikku finally got Anti-Sora to get off the fan once she pulled out cheese. Apparently, Anti-Sora loves cheese. Once he was off the fan, we locked him in the storage closet and Sora called mom at work and told her to come pick him up. Finally, Anti-Sora was in his cage, on the way home. Finally, well the next class is gym, the one class I have with Axel but I also have it with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. The teacher, Miss Yuffie says she's from Wutai, land of the ninjas or something like that. Anyways, she's really hyper and A.D.D. so we don't really get much done in this class.

"Ok class, today I, The Great Ninja Yuffie, will be selling ice cream to raise money for basketballs. Any questions?"

"Uhm," Sora started while raising his hand.

"Yes," Yuffie looked at a chart and searched for his name, "Sora!"

"Why do we need basketballs? We don't even have basketball hoops."

"Who are you?" Yuffie asked, completely forgetting everything as if a sudden gust of wind swept by and relieved her of her thoughts.

"Sora." He answered lowering his face.

"Well hello Sora. What's your question?" She asked completely oblivious to the surrounding area.

"Uh… never mind." Sora said sitting backwards on the bleacher.

I leaned back only to have a pencil stab me in the back of the head.

"Hahahahaha!" Axel laughed, "I was waiting for you to lean back, and I started to think that you wouldn't do it, but I stuck to it and I'm so glad I did."

"Axel, are you sure you're not a twelve year old?"

"Uh," Axel thought while poking the top of my head, "maybe?"

"Well that was promising. Stop poking me already! Why don't you mess with Riku? He looks awfully bored over there by himself."

Axel turned to see Riku with his head leaned against the wall, sleeping. Axel's lips curled as a devious smile appeared on his face

**Author (THAT'S ME!):AHAH! Ok well here's the two teacher's that Rikku (my minion who was must recently called Hyatt) and I decided on… we made a page of rough drafting this story… Rikku typed _"_**_Yuffie P.E. teacher she's from Wutai! Land o' the Ninjas"_** So it was so! Then on the page, it also has _"_**_Rikku is the LANGUAGE ARTS person thing a bob."_**So… yeah… XD Anyhoop! I'm going to fight off the evil band of dictating monkeys so that you may eat a banana without fear of it being a double agent. You can thank me later. **


End file.
